The present invention generally relates to lighting systems, and more particularly to a lighting application for an interactive electronic device.
Lighting systems enable a particular space, such as an office, shop, private place, public place, and so forth, to become a more natural environment by creating lighting conditions familiar and attractive to people. Further, people appreciate appropriate, personalized lighting that optimally supports their daily rhythms and their current activities.
Some conventional lighting systems allow manual control of light sources, such as dimming, switching on/off and color adjustments in order to provide an enriching experience and improve productivity, safety, efficiency and relaxation.
Lighting can have a significant impact on concentration and productivity for people working at home, at an office or studying at school, university, and college or training centers. A significant value can be created by applying appropriate lighting in environments where people are studying, generating knowledge and running their businesses.